


noise like a runaway train

by toxicannalise



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicannalise/pseuds/toxicannalise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sixteen years old, she's just left Battery for the first time in her barely-lived life and she has no idea what she's doing or where she's going. All she knows is that all her life she's been listening to a radio transmission from somewhere out in the desert that a young B.L./ind agent in training probably isn't supposed to be receiving, and it's told her of a life of color and sunlight and fighting for what you believe in, and that, that is the life she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run.

It had taken her a few days to get up the guts, but she'd finally left the city. Actually, it was much less to do with guts and a lot more to do with the fact that she knew her time was running out for hiding in the nooks and crannies of Battery and she had figured it was now or never and had chosen now. But now that she was out, she realized that getting out wasn't the problem, the problem was figuring out what to do afterwards, when the endless stretch of desert laid out before you is staring you in the face and practically screaming while the wind whispers it at the same time: "come and get me. Just you try."

She refused to face a few things all at once. The first of those things being the fact that she had absolutely no plan aside from "get out, find the Killjoys, live the life of a Battery City runaway" and the second being that she was scared. The third thing she was refusing to face she could not even identify herself she was so good at denying it, but the fourth thing was thirst, which honestly brings us back around to her lack of planning.

So, being the stubborn girl that she was, she pulled the strap of her messenger bag up higher on her shoulders and strode out into the desert, bearing as much confidence as she could muster where anyone, had they been watching her, could see it.


	2. Bullet Proof Hearts and Hollow Point Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually when a Battery City runaway stumbles into their camp, Party Poison is more than happy to help them. He draws the line however when that runaway is a sixteen year old girl. I mean, come on, there's no place in the desert for little girls with delusions of grandeur right?

It was by some stroke of luck -no. Party Poison wouldn't call it luck. It was by some stroke of fate that the girl staggered into the hands of the Fabulous Killljoys. It was rather ironic that the first Battery City runaway to stumble acroos their path in months was the only kind of runaway that Poison didn't want to take. The desert was no place for a little girl, at least in his mind. 

But here she was ina very concerned Jet Star's arms, shaking violently in blatent disregard for the fact that it was ninety degrees outside. 

Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and looked around before locking eyes with Jet. It took her a second and plenty of effort but she finally spoke in a voice that begged for water. 

"It's really cool... that you guys aren't another mirage," she said matter of factly.

Kobra Kid who was standing nearby, the next in line on the concerned-for-the-girl train, chuckled. 

He like the girl. She was funny. 

With a soft moan the girl's eyes slipped closed, seemingly from the effort of speaking. A shiver that you could feel just looking at her shook her frail, skinny body, and when she finally stopped quaking, she went limp. 

Fun Ghoul spoke tentatively, "Is she dead?" 

Jet Star checked her pulse quickly. 

"No... but she's barely alive," Jet responded desperately.

"We have to get her back to the station," said Kobra with that tone of his that allows no room for argument, and at this point it was too late for Poison to voice his protest anyways. Jet Star had already put the tiny girl in the back of the Trans-AM, her head in Fun Ghoul's waiting lap, and was climbing into the drivers seat. Kobra was mounding his bi;ke and if Party Poison hadn't given in and gotten in on the passengers side, they probably would have left him standing in the desert.


End file.
